The Psychopath and the Bookworm
by ThePurpleHaze
Summary: Natsu went insane and was forced into a decision. Go to school and befriend Levi M. or rot in a white room for years.


**High School = Fairy Tail High**

 **Natsu - OOC Psychopath (All information given is made in my my mind to benefit the story)**

 **Levy - The Bookworm (Same as with Natsu)**

* * *

As Natsu felt his knife stab through the man's chest he laughed "Is this all you had? You were so weak!" The man was gasping for air trying to get away. Before the man had the chance

Natsu plunged his knife through the man's back Fifteen different times. Every single stab Natsu would twist the blade to see the expression of pain come to the man's face. Natsu was walking away when he felt a blunt object hit his head. The world seemed to go blank.

* * *

Natsu awoke and tried to touch his head as it hurt a lot. He couldn't get his arm up high enough to touch it. He looked at his arms and realized what had happened as soon as he saw the stretch jacket on. "It seems I have been caught! Come talk to me you pussies!" As he said this 10 armed men came out along with an old man and a guy with light blue hair. "Natsu Dragneel age: 16, Height: 5'9", Weight 150 lbs, Kill count: 276 Mental Health: Mildly Insane." The man with the blue hair spouted out. The old man looked Natsu in the eyes and said "Boy have you ever gone to school?" Natsu looked down and thought until he found his answer. "No." Natsu mumbled. "What was that? My hearing isn't as good as it used to be." Natsu got mad at this statement. "I said no you fucking geezer." He said loud enough so everyone could hear him. "Well then come to Fairy Tail High! We are the best school in the district!" Natsu laughed insanely after that single sentence. "Aren't you going to kill me? I'm expecting to die!" The man with blue hair shook his head and said "We cannot kill you, you are too young." Natsu shook in excitement. "That means my spree isn't up yet!. The old man went wide eyed at this statement. "You can call me Makarov kid, I am the principle of Fairy Tail High, and this next to me is Jellal, he is student body president" Jellal bowed as he was introduced. Natsu shrugged "Well, I'm Natsu and I'd shake your hand if I could." Natsu said jokingly. Makarov removed the jacket from Natsu and said "Jellal will watch you and record his findings. If after 2 years you are stable, you will be released fully to live your life. Natsu nodded, "Okay Makarov, Jellal I hope we can get along!" Makarov remembered something, "Also you will get an assignment to complete by the end of this year." Natsu tilted his head. "What is this years assignment?" Natsu asked in a questioning tone. "Befriend Levy Mcgarden" Jellal interrupted. Natsu simply shrugged at this and continued talking about the school year.

* * *

Natsu was placed in a house next to Levy's and put into the same class. Jellal told Natsu it was time to go meet Levy so Jellal gave him some money and told him to go to the store. Natsu compiled and walked 2 blocks away to go to the store. Natsu looked everywhere there for a good gift for a girl and then checked how much money Jellal has given him. It was $15000 in $100 bills. Natsu Gasped and held tightly onto the money. He walked out of the store and went to the Jewelry store. Inside he saw a ring he thought was very pretty so he asked about it. "Hey what's this ring?" He asked the Cashier, she examined it for a half a minute and then said "It's a 1 Ctw Diamond Semi-Mount Engagement Ring, it costs $6,860.00." He thought more about it. "I'll take it!" He said slamming $7,000 on the counter, "Keep the change~!" He said excited. She smiled at his enthusiasm. "Who's the lucky girl?" She asked. "Levy Mcgarden!" He responded. The other cashier looked over at him in surprise, he was a goth with a lot of piercings in his face. "You are going to propose to Shrimp!?" The goth asked in surprise. Natsu thought for a moment and nodded. (Natsu is oblivious to love, he was too focused on murder before.) The goth smiled and held out his hand, "Well you look like a suitable person for her, my name is Gajeel!" Natsu grinned and took his hand. "I'm Natsu!" The woman put the ring inside of the velvet box and handed it to Natsu. "How do I give a ring to a girl?" Natsu asked. Gajeel came from behind the counter and knelt down on one knee and held out a box slowly opening it. "This is the time when you ask the special words, I love you, You understand?" Natsu nodded, "Okay thanks Gajeel, I hope we get along." Natsu grabbed the ring box and sprinted out the door. ' _Where next?'_ he thought. He stopped seeing a woman in the street. "Hey uh..." He said tapping the woman's arm. "Lucy, my name is Lucy" she said with a bright smile. Natsu smiled "Hey Lucy, I'm Natsu. I was wondering what I should give a girl when-" She interrupted, "I already know what you're going to say. Get her a box of chocolates and flowers." He ran past her, "Thanks Lucy!" he ran into the first store he saw. Seeing a box of flowers and chocolates in the same section he bought roses and the best chocolate he could find. He then remembered she loved reading, he ran to the book section and grabbed 15 different books and even one for himself. He bought them and ran out the door and got home. When Jellal saw the items in his hands he knew he wasn't getting any money back. Not like it mattered to Jellal, he was stupid rich.

* * *

Natsu walked over to Levy's house and knocked on the door, he waited like 2 minutes and knocked again. He was about to leave when the door swung open, revealing a short girl in a short yellow dress and blue hair. He smiled when he saw her. She blushed and said "I'm sorry, I was reading." Natsu shook his head "It's okay." Levy examined him and blushed. He was wearing a vest revealing his chiseled abs. Natsu revealed a bouquet of roses and box of chocolates. He handed them to the blushing Levy. "U-uh, thanks but who are you?" Natsu smiled, "I'm Natsu," He knelt down and pulled out the ring. "and I love you" Natsu said smiling. Levy blushed hard and tried to cover her face. Jellal who was watching this exchange was laughing his ass off. Natsu smiled at Levy and she blushed harder. "Aren't you moving a bit too fast?!" She yelled. Natsu smiled putting his face up to her red one. "I can't stop my feelings for you from surfacing Levy." Natsu winked. Levy looked up to see his lips coming towards her slowly. He captured her lips in his and to his surprise she kissed back. Levy pulled away, "We aren't going any further until you ask me out appropriately." Natsu knelt down once again and held up the ring, "Will you go out with me?" Natsu said confidently, before he came he decided to read up on this on the internet. Levi smiled and said "Yes!" Natsu smiled back as he slid the ring onto her finger and stood up, he bent down to kiss her again. She complied, kissing back. "I'll see you at school tomorrow Short Stuff!" He said standing up straight. "I'll pick you up at 7:00 to walk to school" He started walking away. She puffed out her cheeks at the short joke but when he said it it made her heart beat faster. "Okay, Babe!" Levy shouted not being able to think of a better nickname. She went inside and closed the door. She allowed herself to slide down the door. She couldn't believe that just happened. Even though it was only 3:00 P.M she thought of going to sleep so she could see him again. That's what she decided to do, she just couldn't wait.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the story thus far, I have another chapter on the way!**


End file.
